Icy Apparatus
by Zeke14
Summary: All his life, seventeen yr old Uchiha Sasuke was setting on a self-destructive path to and early death; until one grave mistake winds up binding him to the Yondaime’s son permanently.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Icy Apparatus

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the volumes for that matter. They are all owned by the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** PG-13 or even higher it depends on the chapters...

**Warnings & info:**

1.) Shounen-ai- relationships between boys or M/M

2.) NU/SU- this will eventually be a NaruSasu, plus more pairings.

3.) Drama- can't have a good story without it.

4.) Lime- well, teenage boys do naughty things...

5.) R&R- give me inspiration to update faster, since I am kind of lazy.

6.) On with the story! Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter1**

"The Summoning"

* * *

He had lost everything.

His clan, his brother, his sanity, yet as reality slowly started to slip from within his grasps he knew there was no turning back now. The raven had nothing more to lose.

All his life he had seen the people close to him die; could this be his curse?

To never experience what it would be like to get close to someone, hell anyone. So this had the only rational thought that came to mind.

"If you summon Kyuubi no Kitsune you will be the one responsible for unleashing its hell here on earth. Are you prepared to suffer the consequences of your actions?" A guff voice warned.

Uchiha Sasuke nodded to the older shinobi. Forget the consequences whatever they may be. He just wanted to see the village of Otogakure burn in hell.

"I hope you know this boy, but summoning Kyuubi isn't like any regular summon only because_ it_ is so hard to control. First, what you need is blood, lots of blood enough blood to satisfy any God. And lastly, it must cover all of your digits-"

Sasuke gave the man a sharp nod before turning his back to him to leave.

"Oi, I'm not finish!"

An ivory wolf mask had once again faced the older shinobi a mute gesture for him to continue.

"What your hands need to be tainted with this blood of another as well as your own. Like I said before summoning the nine tailed demon fox is difficult. However, if you do it right then you shall have your reward."

The man scratched at the stubble along his chin. He took a long drag of his cigarette as chocolate brown orbs surveyed the ANBU's retreating form until it had completely vanished into the darkness of_ Konohagure's_ forest.

Who would be foolish enough to try this particular summon was beyond him, but hopefully the boy knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

The sudden gush of wind had startled a few birds into flight as the branches of an old dying tree groaned almost inaudibly underneath Sasuke sandals. He leapt to another branch crouching down low to scan the darkness around him cautiously. He was in a whole new battle field. So a mistake was no option.

The hidden village of the leaf had change considerably from the last time he had visited it. That was eight years ago. He was now the ripe old age of sixteen and this time he wouldn't hold back on the inner rage that threaten to consume his body until every muscle thirst for nothing more than the sweet nectar of revenge.

Back then, these woods seemed more sinister, but right now they just seemed like any other woods. There were no surprises at every corner, just more trees; though as he came closer to the pride of Konoha their massive rock wall bordering around the hidden village of the leaf for protection purposes, of course. Just then he felt that familiar sense of two chakra signals.

Both were coming his way fast, but he was ready.

He was always ready.

The raven-haired youth had barely enough time to dodge the six shuriken sent swooshing his way, at different angles; a seventh blade hitting him just below his right ankle. It sliced through most of his ligaments his right foot dangling and useless for now.

Sasuke hissed as his full weight plopped down into alow crouch on the forest floor just a few feet away from the tree, he was resting on. A trail of liquid crimson came cascading down his right ankle as his pale flesh tore more the pain compelling him to stumble back a few steps, before he was able to regain his equilibrium in time.

Sasuke mentally chine himself for missing that last Shuriken he had only seen six.

The first to arrive in a small swirl of leaves was a kunoichi around the same age as him. Her ebony locks pulled up in two traditional Japanese buns. Kunai in one hand while the young woman's lean form position itself in a rigid fighting stance. Most ninja's were good at long distance fighting, but Sasuke could only assume she was a close combat type of fighter. Her rank shown with the green vest she sported.

She was of Chunin rank.

Sasuke wanted to avoid using his Sharingan only because he hadn't planned to stay long in the hidden leaf's territory.

Her inky-black depths widen slightly as Sasuke bloodline activated.

His irises had bled crimson as his Sharingan came to life. He was ready to receive and copy whatever the kunoichi would dish out.

The first attack had been with a fairly large crossbow which was easily avoided as he leapt back into the darkness. Once he put a good amount of distance between the both of them was when the raven crouched down low to pull out the shuriken embedded in his right ankle. It was now or never to finish her off before the other ninja showed up.

Briskly, he raised both hands touching his left digits with his right to create the complicated sighs between them each having a certain meaning behind it.

He then called out, "Katon Kyuuka no Jutsu!"

An infernal hot enough to scorch flesh erupting from his pale lips as he curled a hand around his mouth in order to direct the ball of flames at the hidden leaf ninja.

She leapt out of the way right into his line of attack as he activated his chidori and sliced through the leaves on the forest floor below with his left hand. He charged the Kunoichi with his full speed even, to her surprise, with a busted foot he was fast.

She had only a second to dodge; however, Sasuke predicted this move and was able to slice through her right shoulder with his chidori. A mist of blood showered his clothes as his wrist was burned deep inside her shoulder. The tree tops echoed with the sounds of a bloodcurdling screams startling a few crows into flight the only creatures that had been their audience for the whole event.

As her knees hit the soil and her body went limp Sasuke knew he had no time to waste.

Once again he place both crimson stain digits together before tearing the forbidden scroll out from his robes his hand smearing the mixture of blood together. The painted Kanji on the peace of rolled up parchment began to glowing maroon as an even bigger Kanji glowed below his feet.

Different sizes of inky black droplets had originated from three in the nook of his neck and began to slide over his smooth flesh.

Just then another twister of leaves appeared at Sasuke's rear.

The raven shot a quick glance over his left shoulder at the second leaf ninja.

But he was too late…

It was his duty to protect his home at all cost this could be one of the reasons why the villagers had the up most respect for him. He would die for them all. He would serve them to the very end. Minato Namikaze was his name, and this was his sacrifice for being the village of hidden leaf Yondaime.

Minato had no problem with listening to his gut instinct, because doing so had got him out of a lot of sticky situations and lessen the casualties of his shinobi.

So now it only made sense for him to follow his gut feelings this time since it had been picking at that back of his mind for most of the day.

Plus, he was usually right 90 percent of the time.

The Yondaime plopped back in his desk chair. The long days finally taking its toll, he was worn mentally and physically. Oh and he could not forget Gaara the new kazekage of Sunagakure would be visiting in a few days tops. They had to discuss politics. Nevertheless dealing with Gaara seemed far less brutal than dealing with his troublesome son, Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato wholeheartedly believed that his son was going to put him in and early grave. Of course that would be convenient for Naruto. He only told his father each waking morning that he was going to be Hokage someday.

Speaking of which the Yondaime glanced out the window at the setting sun his son should have been turning up by now. Hopefully, Jiraiya was keeping Naruto entertained whenever the toad sage came on one of his spontaneous visit to Konoha for the week.

His musing was quickly cut short as the doors to his office was barge through by a golden blonde with sun-kissed skin and a smile that could rival that of the sun. He was followed in by an older man with milky waist length hair and a huge scroll on his back. Minato's look-a-like strolled up to his desk and parked his behind on top of it. Once Naruto got himself situate sitting Indian style on the Yondaime's desk was when he gave the man his full attention.

Minato had thought briefly if his ancestors were spinning in their graves by now. His son had as much manners as a bull in a china shop. A lopsided grin split the younger blonde's feathers as azure orbs glimmered with mischief.

Minato sighed and slowly leaned farther back in his chair, "what have my spawn done this time ero-sennin?"

The oldest of the three men smirked despite his irritation at the nickname, "Well, Yondaime-sama you know that mountain with all the pervious Hokages' are carved into it?"

Minato nodded. Was he ready to hear the news?

A cough came from his son but was quickly silence as two glares were shot at him in different directions. This time Naruto switch tactics and just sat there looking as innocent as possible.

"Well it seems that the brat felt the need to deface the third Hokages monument."

The Yondaime frowned, "how bad is it?"

Jiraiya's glare deepened. "He's missing a nose," the toad sage replied flatly.

This time Naruto felt the need to justify his actions.

"I didn't do it on purpose old man. It just kind of broke off." He stared at his father hoping that he'll get to live to see another day, but the damage had been done… He knew instantly as he saw his father's mouth gape. Naruto would be going on crappy 'C' rank missions for as long as the Hokage see fit. Something told him not to ask…

"How could you be so care-?"

But Minato had no time to finish his lecture it quickly died in his throat.

He watched helplessly as his son doubled over in distressing pain.

The younger blond had knocked a stack of paperwork off of the Yondaime desk to scatter on the wooden floor boards below. His lean frame had curled up in a fetal ball and both of his arms instantly embracing the lower part of his abdomen.

In that second Jiraiya was at his side and Minato was out of his seat hovering over his son's stiff form.

"Naruto is it your seal that is bothering you!" was the first weary words out of Minato's mouth. Naruto groaned but was able to give a weak nod as his breath began to bate.

Jiraiya had forced the teen's arms away from his stomach. As the Yondaime lift up his shirt to check the tattooed seal circling around his son's navel the swirls were glowing red and it was getting brighter each second. This time Naruto threw his head back in a loud howl. His hands clenching into fist as he tried in vain to unpin his arms from Jiraiya's clutches.

"Jiraiya, do you think Kyuubi is trying to break free from the Dead Demon Consuming seal I had placed on him?"

"It seems like it, though it's highly unlikely it'll succeed." The older man stared down at the young demon's host with his eyes clenched shut and a flexing jaw. Naruto did not look like he was doing too well.

_Come on fight it boy._

It seemed like hours had come and went thought only a few minutes a ticked by.

Naruto opened his sapphire orbs into a room surrounded in darkness the only light that was given off was a faint glow from massive steel bars that contained a roll of smiling canines and a pair of amused reddish orbs that stared back at him.

Kyuubi seemed to be in a very good mood.

"What the hell fur ball? Why try to escape now when you know it's pointless. What are you trying to prove?" Naruto glare up into those soulless orbs. He knew damn well that if he died so did Kyuubi.

So what could nine tails be up to?

During all his years of visiting nine tails for a chakra boots during battles he had never witness him in such an animated mood.

What had made him this way?

"Answer me damn it!" The little self-control he had wearing thin. He hated being mocked.

**"Whoever said that it was me doing this?"** A deep growl of a reply filled the darkness

Those blue eyes widen slightly, "then who if not you?"

**"A soul has just been offered to me, though it is just as much yours, as it is mine. Attached for all eternally or until the day you die. We shall see,"** this time an ominous like chuckle filled the space between them only to ring off the steel bars that caged the beast but had not successfully cage its unlimited chakra flow.

Just then thick orange cloud started to rise from the inside the cage before seeping out through the inch wide gaps between each bar. The orange clouds had engulfed Naruto whole in an embrace close enough to smother him as it held him there, until his mind could do nothing more than slowly fade from out of his subconscious.

"Naruto?"

He felt like he was floating.

"Naruto?"

Never before had he felt so…

"Naruto?"

So…

"Naruto?"

Alive…

"Naruto!"

Gradually, azure orbs began to open revealing concern looking faces hovering above him. He smiled at the both of them weakly, but then his smile was gone completely. Naruto practically jumped off of his father's desk startling both older men from his sudden revelations.

"Did you see Kyuubi?" Minato inquired both relieved and curious.

He didn't reply. He couldn't, his mind was racing; his palms were sweaty, his nostrils had flared. He didn't need instincts to tell him that his mate was near.

* * *

**AN:** So yea somebody should have did more research before using any type of forbidden scrolls. Oh well, some just have to learn the hard way right? Oh and could anybody guess who the kunoichi was?

So did you loved it or hate it. Should I proceed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the volumes for that matter. They are all owned by the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** PG or even higher it depends on the chapters...

**Warnings & info:**

1.) Shounen-ai- relationships between boys or M/M

2.) NU/SU- this will eventually be a NaruSasu? plus more pairings.

3.) Drama- can't have a good story without it.

4.) Lime- well, teenage boys do naughty things...

**Chapter 2**

"The summoned"

* * *

Sasuke was in a dilemma.

He had lost so much blood and now his faith was at the hands of another Shinobi. The male Chuunin had crouched down on one knee.

His long elegant fingers grasped the ANBU's chin, forcing their eyes to lock milky white and crimson red.

The Chuunin had spoken his voice deep and smooth almost soothing to the ears, "Could you really be a member of the Uchiha Clan?" By now the long haired raven pointed nails were digging into Sasuke's chin.

"I am," The Uchiha breathed his eyes clenching shut at pain.

Nausea was started to kicking and his pain was slowly subsiding.

"I would finish you here but it seems that faith as took it upon itself to do that for me," The Chunin had released his chin and walked over to his unconscious partner, "I never understood you Uchiha's your clan had the potential to be great, but maybe it isn't your place to be here on earth. Your clan is going instinct just like the dino-"

The raven had paused in his ministrations his arms now occupied with his partner body as he held close to his chest bridal style.

Sasuke could sense it and it was coming at alarming speed a Chakra flow that he had never felt before.

So his summon had not fail through. The Anbu released a breath as he fought off sleep that was slowly winning.

* * *

Naruto wasn't in the right state of mind. After visiting Kyuubi and learning what had happened. He couldn't focus on anything but completing his task.

His father and teacher refused to let him leave the Yondiame's office not until he explained why his seal had reacted in such away.

"I told you it was nothing fur ball was just being his normal pleasant self. Can I go now," The last part came out as a whine.

"No not until you tell me the truth," The Hokage demanded both Blonde's stared at each other intently.

Naruto's impulses were getting the better of him, and he had buried his face into his palms in frustration, "there is nothing wrong!" This time when their eyes locked Naruto's orbs had taken on a deep royal blue-like glow.

Against all parental instinct Minato finally gave in reluctantly with his stubborn son wishes. He had no other choice, "You have my word if you tell me the whole truth. I won't stop you."

"But-" The Yondiame had silence his old mentor with a stern glance.

However, Minato wished he could have taken those words back as soon as they left his mouth.

Naruto had flashed his father that brilliant smile of his grateful to be able to leave. He would tell it all.

Minato never thought that four words would send his world crashing down around him, but as his son opened his mouth and spoke Minato had been too shock to move even when his son went crashing through the Hokage tower window.

"My mate has summoned."

Minato had turned to ero-sennin, "Follow him."

* * *

The Blonde Shinobi was surprised when the guards at the front gates allowed him access. So his father had in fact kept his word. He saluted to the two then dashed off into the woods. He was picking up speed as he leapt from branch to branch.

Sometimes he would take to the floor in order to keep his same pace. He could sense that Chakra signature that had summoned Kyuubi and he knew the Kitsune was growling with one final leap he had landed right smack in the middle of the action. Naruto saw Neji who was cradling Tenten in his arms.

"Naruto," Neji looked bewildered by this though he still remained tense.

The blonde smiled at Neji apologetically, "You should go Neji. I'll take it from here."

The raven stood there for a few moments before nodding and then dashing off into the blanket of trees.

Once the raven was gone far enough was when the blonde's smile fell. He turned Sasuke with and almost pained expression on his face. The ANBU was close to death he could tell, so Naruto acted quick.

/I need your help fur ball. I have no clue to what I'm doing. / He said this in a panic.

/Put your hand on his wound/

Naruto had knelt by the raven-haired ANBU. He place a palm on the the raven's ankle as a soft green light began to glow. Naruto had never been any good with any of the medic-nin stuff but with Kyuubi's help the wound was beginning to heal at an alarming rate.

Sasuke had watched the ordeal through double vision his pain long gone through the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins.

The blonde had risen once he was done. He was unsure of what to do next.

Slowly, Sasuke had wobbly stood to his normal height. His lips pressed as he observed the blonde for a few moments. Sasuke couldn't understand he did everything the old man had said so what had gone wrong?

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto you summoned me," the blonde greeted with a twinge of pink to his sun-kissed features.

It took a moment for those words to sink in. Finally his body gave way from the blood loss and he hit the forest floor below face first.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you my darling Reviewers and my apologies for the long wait. I read one comment that asked if I was going to make my story a Naru/Sasu. Well, you see the way I written my story well it could literally go either way. I also thought long and hard about it and well I have come to a decision that you the readers could have a vote on it. So just let me know if it should be Naru/Sasu or Sasu/Naru or both =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** PG-13 or even higher it depends on the chapters...

**Warnings & info:**

1.) Shounen-ai- relationships between boys or M/M

2.) NU/SU- this will eventually be a NaruSasu, plus more pairings.

3.) Drama- can't have a good story without it.

4.) Lime- well, teenage boys do naughty things...

5.) R&R- give me inspiration to update faster, since I am kind of lazy.

6.) On with the story! Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

"Kitsune Affinity"

**Author's Note:** Wow! Is all I can say. I didn't think my voting suggestion would take off like it did. So yeah Thank You so much for your votes! So yeah the major of the votes was NaruSasu [throws confetti]

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto realized he would have a long hard road back home. He knelt beside the ebony haired ANBU before gently scooping his limp form into his arms, and pressing him firmly against his chest.

The blonde paused standing there for a moment he tilted his head back giving the air a good sniff.

"You can come out now grandpa. I know you're there," The blonde teased.

"Brat!" A familiar voice had echoed off the three tops startling a few birds into flight. Just then the brush began to shift as the white haired Toad Sage appeared.

"How long did you know I was there?" Jiraiya inquired his eyes observing the being in Naruto's arms.

"Just about the time pale eyes left, but then again you weren't even trying," He smirked at the man smugly.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "so what are you planning on doing with that thing?" The older Shinobi pointed his index finger at the unconscious heap in Naruto's arms.

"You know your father will not condone what you're doing." Jiraiya was most likely right. However, the blond was not going to take no for an answer.

"He has no choice," Naruto stated this in a firm yet causal tone.

The blond knew that Jiraiya wouldn't call him bluff. Naruto would leave if it came to that and hopefully it wouldn't. Jiraiya had cursed beneath his breath a sure sign that he was going to give in to Naruto's wishes.

"I'll go on ahead. It is best that your father hears the dreadful news coming from me," He grumbled before taking off into the forest.

The blond sighed as he started his journey back home.

* * *

It was just about closing time for the merchants of Konoha Village of the Hidden Leaf as they got ready themselves for a much needed nightcap. Konoha had its share of attacks over the years from raids, demonic attack, and even a stray psycho or two, but never before had the Village of Konoha seen this. It had first started with a lone glance then a double take followed by full on owlish-like stares.

What could anybody say? Their bewildered gaze lingered on the Hokage's son cradling the limp form of another. The Shinobi that had the mirror image of their beloved Hokage was walking down the dirt road.

Abruptly the individual had paused. The villagers following said individuals gaze only to see standing there opposite of the teen was a pissed off looking Yondaime, with an equally piss off Toad Sage and two ANBU one with a hawk mask another in a bear mask.

"Where's the party," Naruto exclaimed, "And how come I wasn't invited?"

The Yondaime had approached until he was face to face with his son they were both almost similar in height the Yondaime only standing an inch or two taller.

"What do you think you are doing?" Minato hissed.

The youth had challenged his father by standing his ground. "You know if you stop me old man I will leave." He was actually being serious a first. It was not a threat oh no it was a promise.

The older blonde's lips pressed. His face softening, "You're just as stubborn as your mother."

Naruto had visibly relaxed. Minato had gently paced a hand on his son's shoulder guiding him to where exactly? He did not quite know.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had been in the infirmary of Konoha. He sat at the edge of a sterilized medical bed where the unconscious Shinobi lay. He gazed upon those static features in thought before placing a callous hand on the raven's alabaster cheek. He felt Kyuubi nudging at his mind link.

However, Naruto did not want to be bothered with not now. Not when he had a chance to admire the being before him. He noticed as his flesh touched flesh the raven's brows had started to knit, even as he laid sleep to the world he still tried to shift away. By now Kyuubi's persistence has paid off.

/What do you want nine tails? /

/Now that he has offered himself as a sacrifice to us he is bound to us mind, body, and soul. Don't mix your petty emotions into this. What you're feeling is not love but lust. /

Naruto had chuckled at this

/You know me all too well. I barely know a person and I'm already to sack them then wed them/ his reply had been sarcastic.

/Do what you want with him just don't think that your feelings will be reciprocated. /

/It's worth a shot. /

/Always the optimist kit. /

The blonde smirked at this but as he turned his gaze back on those ivory features his breath hitched as he notice two inky-black pools staring back at him. So he was awake.

Those inky pools were boring into his very soul. The raven had sat up as the tension started to grow between the both of them. The raven was anticipating something he saw those hues searching for something. Swiftly, the raven had grabbed the sharpest thing near him which was a pencil he lashed at the blonde but his attempts had failed as Naruto took a hold of his wrist halting the attack.

The raven had tried to use his other hand to attack however that one was capture like the other. There was a sharp struggle on the bed as both fault for dominance, and yet the raven was thrown on his back his arms firmly locked above his head as the blonde straddle his waist. His face had a smug smirk to it as he won the short struggle.

"Setting down I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto had leaned down so that his face was only a few centimeters away from the raven's. Sasuke's glare had abruptly changed to horror when the blonde shifted above him and he felt something straining against his abdomen.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought.

So the blonde was indeed enjoying this.

The Uchiha had done the only thing to come to mind. He head butted the blonde right in the nose sending Naruto rolling off the bed in pain.

The raven took the opportunity to flee he had hopped off the medical bed and started to make a beeline down the hallway.

/Now what genius? /

/Shut it fur ball I'll catch him. /

/Good luck you're going to need it because he just made you look like a fool back there. / He could hear the demon chuckling mocking at him.

/Motherfucker./

Naruto leaped on all fours before taking off after the raven. Naruto knew he was going to hear and ear full from his father after all that pleading he did to have time alone with the shinobi had back fired.

Quickly, Sasuke round a corner knocking into a medical cart full of supplies which sprayed everywhere, but still he kept running. Firstly this idea he had was a bad one. He had no tactic nor did he know where he was. He just needed distance from that rapist shinobi.

The well polish floor had made it impossible to keep his balance he had glanced back for just a second before colliding into something or more like someone. Once Sasuke had assessed the situation he realized it was an ANBU. Even though Sasuke was clad in a medical gown and had no weapons he might have still been able to take him though he was at a great disadvantage. The ANBU had ready his kunai, while the raven stood his ground he was prepared to activate his bloodline.

"Lower your weapon," The ANBU turned to the voice that was coming from behind him he did what he was told before bowing at the Hokage who placed a hand on the ANBU's shoulder he walked passed him until he was standing directly in front of Sasuke.

"He won't harm you nor will I," The blonde voice was calm. Sasuke knew he had no chance his shoulders dropping.

"What do you attend to do to-,"

"Ah! Found you!" Naruto had appeared behind the raven wrapping and arm around the raven's waist and clasping both wrists behind his back.

Minato had turned his head. "Nice to see you could join us."

"You can release him."

Naruto sighed nevertheless he released the summoner.

"Come with us and we'll explain everything."


End file.
